1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laundry machine, and more particularly, to a laundry machine having a steam generator provided thereto for preventing creases from forming on clothes and sterilizing the clothes, and a method for controlling the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, laundry dryers are electric appliances that dry washed laundry, mainly washed clothes, by using high temperature air.
In general, the laundry dryer is provided with a drum, a driving source for driving the drum, heating means for heating air introduced to the drum, and a blower unit for drawing/discharging air from/to the drum.
In the dryers, there are electric type dryers and gas type dryers depending on air heating systems, i.e., the heating means. The electric type dryers heat the air with heat from electric resistance, and the gas type dryers heat the air with heat from combustion of gas.
The dryers may also be sorted as condensing type dryers and exhaust type dryers. In the condensing type dryer, the humid air having heat exchanged with an drying object in the drum is, not discharged to an outside of the dryer, but circulated in the dryer, and heat exchanged with external air at a condenser provided separately to form condensed water which is discharged to an outside of the dryer. In the exhaust type dryer, the humid air having heat exchanged with the drying object in the drum is discharged to an outside of the dryer, directly.
The dryers may also be sorted as top loading type dryers, and front loading type dryers depending on systems for introducing the drying object to the dryers. In the top loading type dryers, the drying object is introduced to the dryer from a top thereof, and in the front loading type dryers, the drying object is introduced to the dryer from a front thereof.
However, the related art dryers have the following problems.
In general, the related art dryer dries laundry washed, spun, and introduced thereto. However, in view of nature of washing with water, creases are formed on the washed laundry, and the creases formed thus are not removed perfectly in drying with the dryer. Therefore, in order to remove the creases from a drying object, such as the laundry dried at the related art dryer, pressing is required, additionally.
Moreover, besides the washed laundry, in cases of conventional storage, and use of clothes, creases, crumples, and folds (will be called as crumples, collectively) are formed on the clothes. Development of an appliance has been required, which can make easy removal of the crumples coming from the conventional storage and use of the clothes.